


I'm still sleeping in your shirt

by rhysiana



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Friendship, Gen, The Weirdness of Internet Celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: In which the internet ships Potatomann and Jack just finds it weird. Tater thinks it'shilarious.





	I'm still sleeping in your shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Moving Tumblr ficlets over for posterity. This is what happens if you tell zombi you'll take prompts for "any ship."  
> Prompt: "it’s been a week and i’m still sleeping in your shirt and i miss you all the time, can we please just talk?"-- jack/tater

“Zimmboni, please, we can just talk?” Tater asks, looking weirdly pleading.

“Uh, sure?” Jack answers. He has no idea what’s going on.

Tater throws himself down onto the players’ lounge couch next to Jack and presses a dramatic hand to his chest. “Jack, why you hurt me like this? We do not see each other _all week_ , and I miss you _so much_. I must sleep in your shirt. It is the only solution.”

Jack is suddenly weirdly glad he’s so practiced in being friends with Shitty. He makes a note to tell Bitty to send him another care package. “It was All Star weekend. You could have come if you wanted to,” he says mildly. “What is this about my shirt?”

Tater sits up, grinning. “I take it by mistake last week and wear it to get coffee yesterday. Now is on Tumblr, see?” He shoves his phone in Jack’s face.

Jack rolls his eyes and pushes it away. “Why are you even on Tumblr? Hockey fandom is super weird.” He has a sudden horrified premonition he’s going to get a call from Ransom and Holster about some new RPF opus they’ve discovered.

“My sister set it up for me. My life on Tumblr is _very_ interesting.”

Jack shudders and pushes himself up off the couch. “I’m leaving.”

“Nooooo, Zimmboni! You cannot deny our love! Potatomann is real!”

“I hate you,” he yells back over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry! I will win you back!”

He’ll probably get Bitty in on it, too, Jack knows. This is going to be his life for weeks now. He wonders if he can somehow con Tater into getting his mom to send increasingly weird things from Russia.


End file.
